A Forgotten Birthday
by S V U -B E N S O N -4 0 1 5
Summary: A slow night at the precinct leads two of New York's finest at Elliot Stabler's apartment. A forgotten birthday, a marriage in shambles, and two lonely people. T for now E/O


A new Fanfic, I don't know if I should continue my old one, PM or leave a comment if I should.

E/O as always

Olivia Benson sat at her chair, and glanced over her computer at the empty desk in front of her. She took a deep breath and sighed. It had been a hectic day, as usual, with Munch voicing his conspiracy theories, Fin complaining about coffee, the cases she worked, and…her partner. He had been upset today, as usual, and when she mentioned Kathy, a wave of fury rolled over him. He had grabbed the keys and stormed out, muttering curses under his breath. That was an hour ago.

"_Hey El, listen, I know that the twins' birthday is coming up, and if you need me to cover your shift I got it. I'm sure Kathy and the kids miss seeing your face every once in a while"_

_She remembered how a flash of anger took over his face, and his response:_

"_Yeah well, me living in a different house has probably something to do with that" With that he had stormed out, leaving her to wonder what he meant. _

She sighed again, and glanced at the clock. 10:27. She looked down at the DD5's on her desk, and read the same sentence for what seemed like the 100th time. Finally she gave up and grabbed her keys. She needed coffee.

She walked outside the precinct, and noticed how unusually warm it was. Usually New York could get chilly at nights, but tonight the air was nice, with only a slight cool breeze sifting through her hair. She walked to the all-day coffee shop a couple blocks a way, and waited impatiently in line. She thought back to the earlier conversation again, and wondered if Elliot really meant what he said when he told her he was living in a different house as Kathy. She briefly wondered if this meant he was leaving her, for good. A small voice in her hoped that he was leaving, but as soon as she got that idea in her mind, she shook it off. She couldn't have feelings for her partner…that would be wrong, immoral, possibly illegal. She tried listing all the things that would be wrong with doing that, but the list stopped when she thought about how great they would be, together. Was she developing feelings? _"I can't. He's still married, I'm his partner, I can't feel like this" _She thought back to a month ago, when she had her first dream about him. Ever since then, things had been really edgy with her. All she could think about was his lips on hers, his—

"Anything else ma'am?" She dumbly shook her head no. "That would be $4.60" The girl behind the register quickly snapper her out of her thoughts, and she guiltily looked up, as if the girl knew everything she was thinking.

She payed and rushed out of the coffee place, and walked back to the precinct. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket, and was flipping through emails while she walked in, and sat down at her desk. She didn't realize she wasn't alone until she heard the man clear his throat. She yelped and spilled coffee over herself, and sent a glare his way.

"Jeesus El, you scared me. What the hell?"

"I was sitting right here. Maybe if you looked up from that device…" He smirked, and stood up to grab some napkins. "Here you go," he said handing her the dry paper towels. "Sorry" He smiled, and watched as she cleaned the front of her shirt. He didn't realize he was staring at her, until he looked back up at her eyes and noticed she was looking right at him. He cleared his throat and slightly blushed, busying himself with paperwork.

"So, umm. Where'd you go?" She asked, a smirk dancing along her face. She always found it amusing when she "accidentally" showed some cleavage. It was always the same reaction: he would stare, she would slightly laugh, and he would try and pretend nothing happened.

"I went out for a drive," he said, nonchalantly

"For an hour?" she arched an eyebrow and sent a suspicious glance his way.

"Yup" He sighed, knowing she caught his lie, but decided not to tell her anyways. She had seemed to have forgot something important, but he decided not to say anything.

"You wanna go get a drink, or grab some takeout at my apartment?" he asked, and he couldn't help but smile when she pursed her lips, and the corners tugged upwards.

"Yeah, I think takeout sounds good right now" She said, and together they stood up, and walked out the doors of the 1-6 Precinct of New York City. Little did they know, their lives would be changed after one lonely night together, in his new apartment.

**What happens? What was the real reason Stabler was gone for an hour? And is Stabler's marriage falling aprt? Read more to find out…**


End file.
